


CLEXMAS: Spooky Scary Sexy Halloween Challenge - NSFW

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fandom Book covers, M/M, NSFW, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	CLEXMAS: Spooky Scary Sexy Halloween Challenge - NSFW

You know how Lex was always after Clarks secret. Well the old adage be careful what you wish for should have run through Lex's mind when Clark decided to tell Lex everything on All Hallows Eve.

NSFW - if you would like a larger size of the image for a wallpaper please let me know.  IMAGE HEAVY

 

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7381/677534)

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7381/677861)

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7381/678042)

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  If your artwork is here and you wish it removed please contact me and I will be happy to remove it with my apologies. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  

  
  



End file.
